Bowser gets a cat
by Coolpidgeonbro
Summary: Bowser gets a cat
1. Bowser gets a cat

**hi guys! Sorry ive been gone hope you didnt miss me too much anyways King Bowser the Space Pirate is currently on hold but im still working on it so dont worry, in the meantime, Bowser gets a cat!**

* * *

Bowser was sitting by their. uh chimnney. fire. uh uh FIREPLACE thats it

"Uuuuuuugh im bored" Bowser said "Kamek play uno with meeeeee"

"I'm sorry I have to uh. Clean the airships. or whatever it is i do" Kamek said

"But Kaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Sorry. Why dont you ask junior?"

"Mmmmmmmm juniors boring..." Bowser grouched "uuuuuuuuuuuuugh fine" Bowser walked to their sons room "Son Im Booooooooooooored play Uno with meeee"

"Nah. Ask Kamek" Bowser Jr said

"I already did he told me to ask yoooooouuuuu"

"Too bad"

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuniooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrr" Bowser whined

"I dont wanna play uno!"

"Then who wiiiiiiiiiiiiiill"

"I dont know, kidnap peach or something!" Bowser jr said "im playing osu!"

"! Thats a great idea Jr! Come on!" Bowser said exitingly and grabbed their son my the arm

"ouch ouch!" Bowser jr said

"Oh sorry I didnt mean to hurt you" Bowser said

"its ok but you should really ask premission before touching people ouchie..."

"sorry"

"its fine"

So Bowser and Bowser Jr flew to make Peach play uno with Bowser. It took a while but when they finally got to Mushroom Castle they crashed RIGHT through the wall what the heckie

"MUAHAHA! PEACH! I HAVE COME TO FORCE YOU PLAY UNO WITH M"

"WHIA UIAA NITS LIKE 5 IN THE MORNG GO WAWAY GOD!" Peach yelled

"oh right time zones" Bowser said "But Peeeeeeeaaach Im booooooooored"

"Mnnnuhg cant you play uno with junior" Peach said less angrilly but stilll angrilly

"No hes mean" Bowser said

"Bowser im not gonna play ubno with you at 5 in the mornig" Peach said turning around in her bed.

"Pretty please?" Bowser said

"'No"

"But"

"GUAARDS"

"Okok ok sorry ill leave cmon junior" Bowser said

"What we can beat her guards weve done this a million times!" Bowser jr commented

"No means no junior you have to respect peoples desires" Bowser said

"... alright..."

'

So Bowford and son walked home again when they came across a pet store.

"Oh hold on I gotta buy food for my cricket" Bowser jr said

"you have a cricket?"

"Yeah i found it yesterday its name is Bowlingball" Bowser jr said and they went into the petstore.

"What do crickets even eat" Bowser said "Dont they eat like grass and stuff"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bowser jr shouted so the entire store heard "BOWLINGBALL IS FAR TOO GOOD FOR SUCH DIRT!"

"ok ok sorry" Bowser apologized

"its fine." Bowser jr said

So the two looked around a little when suddenly Bowser saw the best sight they ever sighted. "OH MMY GDOD!" Bowser screamed the entire store flinched and several people gave them an angry eye.

"Hi i would like your finest grass or other plant products!" Bowser jr said to the cashier throwing a 1 dollar bill he stole from some random dude in the store onto the counter

"um" the cashier said.

Suddenly Bowser came screaming and threw a fluffy grey tangled mess on the counter (not literally that would be terrible) "HOW MUCH FOR THIS CAT" "h hum." bowser jr said

"5 bucks (thats a lot in dark lands economy)" the cashier said

"iLL TAKE iT! ! !" Bowser said "H HUM" Bowser jr said

"Sorry hun we dont sell grass" the cashier said

"ok see you LATER then" bowser jr said "...booger."

"Haha you got them there son" Bowser said and high fived their child and left.

"So what are you gonna do with the cat?" Bowser jr said "We gonna eat it?"

"NO!" Bowser yelled, "This is Princess Mawler, our new pet cat"

"isnt kamek allergic to cats"

"haha yeah" man what a big bag of heck!

Stay tuned for more chapters of Bowser Koopa Gets A Kitty Cat! AAAAAAAAA


	2. Chapter 2

So they got home Bowser junior walked to his room to tell Bowlingball about what happened at the pet store while Bowser Began showing their new cat around the castle. "This is the kitchen, here i yell at minimum wage workers who arent capable of perfection, but sometimes we just order mcdonalds. This is bathroom #1, pun unintended really you can do either here ahaha. This is th" and they went on. Finally they got to one of the living rooms where bowser sat down their kitty on the stool and pulled up the uno cards. "Ok Princess Mawler Ill show you how to play uno. First we take 7 cards each. Now we turn up the upper card in the deck. Its a green 7! Ill start because im the king. I lay down a green 4, Im allowed to do that because they are the same color. Now its your turn." Bowser said. Princess Mawler didnt even pick up the cards. "Its ok if youre still confused take your time."

A little bit later kamek walked into the room. "aCHIO Aw Gee Bowser ive been sneezing All Day" kamek said "why is threre a cat here bowser why..."

"Kamek this is Princess Mawler!" Bowser said exitingly holding Princess Mawler up to his face

"aACHOIP but you know im allergic to cats..." Kamek said

"Allergy Shmallergy, i thought i hired someone who could take a little cat" Bowser said

Kamek began to cry

"ok ok im sorry kamek i didnt mean to make u cry its ok im sorry really..." bowser said "but you need to accept that Princess Mawler is part of the family now, sorry kamek" What kind of name even is kamek. it sounds like some planet from dragonball z or something what the heck. oh my god what if kamek is an alien oh MY GOD "Now if youd excuse us were trying to play a friendly game of Uno." Bowser continued.

"ok..." kamek said and left. i mean i guess bowser is as weird a name but i mean still kamek.

"ok now we can continue have you got any fours, blink once for yes, twice for no" Bowser said. Princess Mawler blinked twice. "Ok then you have to say go fish." Silence. "Ok ill just take my own card i. i guess." Bowser picked up a card and gasped "YATSEE! I WIN!" they said and slammed their cards onto the table, revieling their full house hand. "Good Game my furry companion" Bowser said. "Youre a real friend you know. Unlike those other guys... tsk" Princess Mawler Blinked. "Yeah I know, they suck. Youre way cooler than Junior, I should make you the new heir." Princess Mawler blinked.

The next morning Bowser (Jr) stepped into the throne room

"Good morning pap" Bowser jr said "why is the cat on the throne its gonna get hair all over it"

"dont you mean HEIR all over it!?" Bowser said happily

"haha!" bowser junior laughed "heh, seriously though What"

"Bowser jr i have decided that you will not take my place as king when i die. Princess Mawler is the new heir to the throne" Bowser said

"What!? Thats no fair! Im your son I should be the heir!" Bowser jr said

"You shouldve thought of that before you refused to play uno with me. NERD." Bowser replied with their finger and their thumb in the shape of an L on their forehead. well the years sta Bowser lifted Princess Mawlers paw to high five it.

"GrrrrrAAAAAAAAGH" Bowser Jr grouched. "IM TELLING KAMEK!"

"Sorry kid deal w/ it"

'

Later at the spa.

"So then I was like "sorry kid deal w/ it" and he totally lost it haha" Bowser said, getting a massage from some massage parakoopa. or something.

Kamek entered the room. "So, uh Bowser sir..." Kamek said

"Kamek, what have i told you about disturbing my massage time im a very busy monarch." Bowser said

"I know I know sir, but, junior tells me youve replaced him as heir to the throne with a cat"

"mhm." Bowser nodded

"Bowser Im sorry but you cant do that" Kamek said

"WHAT!? YES I CAN IM THE MONARCH! YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOURE NOT MY REAL DAD!" Bowser rampaged the massage parakooopa cried

"woah calm down Bowser please!" Kamek begged "Its not me who has a problem with it, you literally cant just chose who the heir is that is not legal"

"Legal Seagul! I AM THE LEGAL!" Bowser Growled

"Sorry sir, those decisions are to be made by assistance of the like court or something what do you think i am a lawyer" Kamek said "So unless Bowser Jr perishes, you can not chose your cat as the new heir to the Great Koopa Throne"

"tHIS iS ouTRAGEOUS! IM TELLING PRINCESS MAWLER, AND WHEN IT BECOMES MONARCH YOULL ALL GET WHAT YOU DESERBE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"boy... hes mad..."

[witty end of chapter]


	3. )83c the greater than and colon disappea

**Now its purrsonal**

Bowser sat down beside their cat, defeated by the law.

"Im so sorry Princess Mawler. I dont know what to do. The law wont accept you as the new heir unless Bowser Jr stops existing."

"... Kill him"

"Huh?"

"Kill him" Princess Mawler said

"But Princess, I... I cant! Hes my son!" Bowser gasped

"What kind of son wont play uno with his dad? He's not your son, hes a traitor!"

"Princess Mawler youre scaring me..."

"What are you afraid of? Dont you love me Bowser?"

"No of course I do! It's just, I-"

"Then whats the problem!?" Princess Mawler interrupted "Either the kid goes or I do!"

"Princess Mawler hes my son..."

"DO IT!" Princess Mawler hissed Bowser screamed

"AAAAA OK OK ILL DO IT" Bowser sighed "Ill kill him"

"Good..." Princess Mawler said.

'

Bowser sneaked into the throne room, where his son was sitting and playing with his toys

"Save-a me-a, Luigi-a!" Bowser jr said, moving his toy-train towards the tied up ken doll on the ground. "Mario!" he said in a high pitched voice, shaking the barbie doll. He moved the train closer untill it hit the ken doll, and he threw both toys away, making various explosion-like sounds with his mouth "MUAHAHAHAHA! I win." he said smuggly.

"Oh, I dont know Princess Mawler... This doesnt feel right" Bowser whispered anxousl

"Do it" Princess Mawler said

Bowser gulped. They stepped towards their one and only son *half the fandom booing and throwing tomatoes*

They quickly turned around. "No, Princess Mawler! I can't do it! He's my son!" Bowser shouted and dropped the knife

"what" Bowser jr said

"DO IT BOWSER! DO IT!" Princess Mawler Yelled

"NO!" Bowser yelled back

"uh" bowser jr said

"FOOL!" Prinecss Mawler hissed and leaped at Bowser, "YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU DISOBAYED PRINCESS MAWLER "DOOM" KOOPA!" Bowser jr coughed

"YOU DONT HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE THAT NAME!" Bowser shouted, wrestling the cat. They threw the cat away from them, free from its claws. Princess Mawler ran back and tackled Bowser, lunging them both out the window. "uUH" Bowser jr said and ran towards window and looked out. Bowser had gripped a flagpole on the wall (you know those small ones with the triangle flags yea) and threw the cat to the ground. They pulled themself onto a windowmill, coughing and catching their air again. But then, out of nowhere, Princess Mawler leaped back! somehow! Luckily, Bowser managed to get out of the way, and Princess Mawler hit the window! Bowser began climbing the castle, to get to the roof. But when they got up, Princess Mawler was already there! Oh Crud! It put its claws into Bowsers hands. They screamed.

"Princess Mawler! Why!?" Bowser cried

Princess Mawler smirked menacingly. "Long live the king." Princess Mawler said. It stretched out its paw to strike Bowsers hands, which would cause them to fall to their doom.

Suddenly

"Bad kitty! Bad!" Bowser Jr yelled, spraying the cat with a water bottle.

Princess Mawler hissed and ran away. "ill be back!" princess mawler hissed "I'll be back! The throne will be MINE!". and it ran away into the night

"Junior! My son! You saved me!" Bowser exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!"

"np i dont even know what just happened" Bowser jr said "so am i the heir again"

"hmmm... nyesure. on one condition!"

And that night, Bowser and Bowser jr played uno. Bowser Jr won and Bowser threw the entire deck on the ground. Kamek had to clean it up. The end.


End file.
